Sour Skittles
by HateEternal
Summary: Overbooking at a hotel causes some unique room partners


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, I have borrowed them for this story from the WWE**

"Hardy!"

Jeff stopped in his tracks. He had hoped to skip out on the meeting, but he recognized Shane's voice, and knew that he was firmly caught.

"I'm sorry Shane, I guess I kind of forgot the meeting..." he said as he turned around.

"Nah, Jeff, it's ok," Shane said as he stopped in front of him. "I could see tha

t you needed a break anyway, but I had something to ask you before you take off."

Puzzled, Jeff nodded his head.

"It's like this, the hotel is overbooked, and I've got to double you up with someone. I hope you won't mind, I know it's a lot to ask on short notice."

"I'm already sharing a room with Matt, you wanna put someone else in there with us?" Jeff asked.

Shane shook his head. "Matt's rooming in with Jericho, didn't he tell you?"

Jeff shook his head in surprise.

"I want you to share your room with Christian tonight. I promise, I'll make it up to you some way, but there's no other choice."

"Christian! Fuck Shane, Christian hates me. I don't want to share a room with him!"

Shane's expression was unreadable, "I don't think he hates you," he said patronizingly. "Look, go back to the hotel, and I'll send him along when the meeting's over."

"Damn you Shane McMahon. I think you get pleasure out of fucking with me like this," Jeff said irritably.

Shane moved closer, his hand lingering over Jeff's ass. "No Jeff, I get no pleasure from this. Suck it up and take it like a man. Besides, he might surprise you."

Jeff snorted. "I doubt that."

The hot water felt good cascading over his back and shoulders. As was his habit, Jeff was showering with the lights off. He planned to get done and be dressed and out of there long before Christian came to the room. He didn't care what Shane said, Christian did hate him, and he was damned if he was going to spend any more time alone with him in the room than was absolutely necessary.

As he stooped to pick up the soap bottle again, an image of Christian flashed across his brain. It was from during the previous night's match. Their eyes had met for a moment, and behind the curtain of his hair, Christian had stuck his tongue out and run it across his lips, his intention clear. Jeff shuddered as he pumped the suds out into his hand. When he bent forward to set the bottle down again, he nudged against his cock, and found it already springing to life.

"Damnit," he mumbled to himself, knowing that the image would not go away.

With a ragged gasp, he closed his soapy hand around himself and began to stroke hard and fast. He tried to keep his mind away from Christian, but he couldn't. He was so wrapped up, that he didn't hear the door open.

"Not so fast," the silky voice whispered in his ear. "At this rate, there won't be anything left for me." A hand closed around his cock, squeezing the base tightly, but not painfully.

Jeff gasped, his eyes flying open as he struggled against the arms holding him. "What the fuck..."

"Shh," the voice whispered in his ear. "Shane told you we'd be sharing the room."

Sputtering angrily, Jeff tried to turn, but found that Christian held him firmly. "Shh," he crooned into Jeff's ear. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Let me go Christian," Jeff said feebly.

"Mmm," Christian said softly. "No can do rainbow boy." He held Jeff firmly against his body, never releasing the grip on the base of his cock. "Why did you tell Shane that I hate you?"

"Because you do," Jeff said evenly.

"Tell me something," Christian said. "Does it _feel_ like I hate you?" He ground his pelvis against Jeff's ass, letting him feel the beginnings of his erection.

Jeff gasped lightly as he felt Christian's hand falling away from his cock. Christian turned him then, hugging him close to his body and moved so they were right under the jets of the shower.

"The truth is," Christian whispered, "I asked Shane to make these arrangements, because I wanted you like this."

"Y-you did?" Jeff said, his breathing coming in short gasps.

"Yeah, I did. You excite me Jeffrey, entrance me. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression," he lightly nuzzled against Jeff's ear.

Jeff took a shaky breath, feeling his inhibitions fall away. "If you're making this up just to throw it all back in my face later Christian, so help me..."

"I'm not," Christian said softly, reaching behind them to flip the shower off. He pulled a towel around them and dried Jeff carefully, then took his hand and led him out into the dimly lit room. He nudged Jeff down to the edge of the bed, then sank to his knees in front of him. "I want to play a game with you."

"A game?" Jeff asked, searching Christian's eyes for any sign of trickery.

"Yes. I want you to dominate me Jeff." His eyes were huge in his face, and he bit his lip lightly between his teeth.

"Me? You want me to what?" Jeff's voice was higher pitched than usual.

"Relax, it will be fun. I'm not into sadism and that rot, but having sex while one partner is tied up is a lot of fun. I can't ask anyone else to do it because...well, it wouldn't be right. Usually I'm the one doing the tying up." He said it so matter-of-factly that Jeff gasped again.

"Y-you tie people up? Fuck Christian!"

Christian bent forward then, and placed his lips against Jeff's slowly reawakening cock. "Just my hands Jeff. And a blindfold. Then you can do whatever you want, whatever is your fantasy."

Jeff's eyes closed for a moment as he thought about what Christian had said. When he opened them again, they were vivid green. "Ok," he said. "Ok."

With a grin, Christian boosted himself up. He showed Jeff the padded handcuffs, and the blindfold. Then, he arranged himself on the bed, and held his hands up. "I'm all yours."

With a grin, Jeff picked up the handcuffs and gently cuffed Christian's wrists together, then picked up the other set and cuffed them to the light that stuck out over the bed. He looked down at Christian, "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, you're doing fine," Christian smiled at him.

Jeff carefully slipped the blindfold over Christian's head, then stood back to look at him. He had to admit, he did look sexy tied up with his eyes covered. Christian had said he could do whatever he wanted, and there was one particular fantasy he'd had recently. With an evil giggle he turned and walked away from the bed.

"Jeff?" Christian called. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Christian, I'm right here," he said as he bent to place the candies along his midsection, balancing them evenly along the way.

Christian smiled, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh no," Jeff said smoothly. "You didn't say I had to tell you. Just lie there and enjoy. Trust me, I know _I_ am gonna enjoy this..." He bent forward then and began eating the Skittles from Christian's body, lapping with his tongue each time he picked one up. When he ran down the line, he balanced a few more, these along the ridge of Christian's straining cock.

"Ahh," Christian moaned. "You gonna share any of those with me?"

"You want some?" Jeff asked, taking the last one up on to his tongue, savoring the flavor mixed with the salty flavor of Christian's cum. He eased himself up and passed it from the end of his tongue to Christian's.

"Yikes," Christian said, his face screwing up at the sour candy. "What is it?"

"I'm letting you taste the rainbow," Jeff said, slithering back down the length of Christian's body.

"Mmm," Christian said as he finished the candy. "I should have asked you to do this a long time ago."

Jeff chuckled as he spread Christian's legs. "You sure you can trust me?"

"Yeah, if you hurt me, you'll be sorry you did. Just remember that."

For answer, Jeff spread Christian's legs as wide as the would go, then bent forward and ran his tongue down the crack of his ass, stopping to delve into his opening a little. Christian moaned and bucked his hips up toward Jeff's mouth.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Fuck no Jeff," Christian wailed.

"Good, how 'bout this?" Now he ran his tongue gently across his perineum and lapped lightly against the base of his scrotum.

Christian was reduced to mindless wailing now as Jeff continued the assault. At last Jeff raised his hand and inserted one finger into the tightness of Christian's ass, moving slowly to gently stretch him to accommodate it. He ran his tongue around the outside edge of the finger, slicking it nicely.

"Oh god Jeff," he moaned, his hands pulling against the bonds. "I want to touch you."

"Mmm," Jeff said, raising up and looking for the lube. "But then you wouldn't be tied up anymore, and I can't allow that." He spied the lube and grabbed it without dislodging his hand. "You said you wanted me to dominate you."

Working the lube on to his fingers, he carefully inserted another one, this time angling them to nudge against Christian's prostate. While he worked his fingers in, his tongue lapped along his cock, collecting the precum. Without breaking his rhythm, he shook out a few more Skittles, popping a few in his mouth, and reaching up to rub one along the seam of Christian's mouth.

"Take it," he said, as he slipped a third finger in.

Christian took the candy, but closed his mouth over Jeff's fingers as well, swirling his tongue around them. Jeff gasped, and moved his fingers in and out of Christian's ass more rapidly, spreading them to stretch him even more. Finally, he moved up on to his knees, then reached down and yanked the blindfold down, watching Christian's eyes fluttering open.

"I want you to watch this," he said breathlessly, as he removed his hand from Christian's ass. "Watch yourself being fucked by Jeff Hardy."

Christian's eyes focused on Jeff's face, and he watched as Jeff positioned himself and began to slide in to him. Jeff braced himself against Christian's legs, adjusting to the tightness around his cock. "Oh god," he moaned at last. "You're so fucking tight."

"And you're so fucking big," Christian answered as he thrust his hips up to meet Jeff.

Jeff took over then, slamming hard against Christian's body. He reached down and closed his hand around his cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusting. Christian's upper body arched up off the bed as the orgasm overtook him. Fast on the heels of that, Jeff felt the spasming muscles around him drawing his own searing release.

"Oh god Jeff," Christian rasped. "Oh god...I never thought it could be like this!"

Jeff collapsed forward, feeling Christian's legs wrap around his back. Carefully, he rolled himself to the side, mindful of Christian's hands still cuffed to the top of the bed. He moved forward, claiming a kiss, then caressed the back of his head.

"Well," he said softly. "I guess I'm glad Shane granted your request."

"Mmm," Christian murmured tiredly. "Me too."

Jeff reached up and unhooked the handcuffs, letting Christian's hands fall down across his chest. Immediately, Christian reached up and pulled Jeff against him, running his hands all over his body.

"Next time," he promised softly, "The shoe will be on the other foot."

Jeff gasped, but settled back against Christian's body comfortably.

"We'll see about that," he said with a small laugh.


End file.
